Water power has always been the most successful non polluting power source. Large hydroelectric dams give 95% of the power needs of Canada, 11% of the United States. But large scale water power plants have fallen out of favor in the United States and are becoming harder and harder to build.
This is the latest design that I have created; it is simple and can generate power from the slow (but powerful) flow of a river or ocean.
Creating usable power from the slow movement of rivers and oceans has been tried many times, without economic success. I believe these failures are due to those designs being too complicated and having those complicated parts being immersed in water. Both of these issues raise the cost of building those designs to the point of being economically impractical.
My design makes power off of the flow of a river at very slow speeds, efficiently and with almost no moving/wearable parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,134, the “Loop Pump”, is the closest to what I am proposing. It uses a Spiral pump to raise water. Since I am not proposing to use the pressurized air and liquid created by the spiral pump be used to raise water, but to spin prime movers to create electricity, my design is different in its application and includes extra systems to achieve this purpose.